


I dare you!

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	I dare you!

Four students were sitting in the Gryffindor dorm room while all the others were at Hogsmeade. The quartet consisted of two girls and two boys, each watching the others closely as they thought of a question to ask. They sat in a circle with a few bottles of firewhisky stolen from the kitchen.

“My turn to ask!” Hermione stated as she leered at the two young men in front of her. “Harry!”

“Uhm...truth,” Harry said as he waited for the question. 

“Which one of the teachers would you want to shag?” Hermione asked as she watched both Draco and Harry blush.

Harry looked at Draco before mumbling his answer.

“What did you say, Harry? I couldn’t hear you,” Ginny said, laughing when Harry only blushed brighter.

“I said Professor Snape,” Harry repeated louder and gleefully watched the shock form on the girl’s faces. “Ginny?”

“Dare,” the redhead answered immediately.

“Undress and sit naked for the rest of the game,” Harry instructed and was shocked when the young woman obeyed. The firewhisky was setting in nicely as all three sitting, not quiet sober, students watched Ginny undress.

Ginny giggled at the dare before undressing herself slowly, slipping each item of clothing from her body and sat down again. “Draco?”

“Dare!” Draco answered smugly, sneaking glances at Ginny’s breasts until he received a slap from his lover.

“Suck Harry’s cock until he comes,” Ginny instructed, unable to refrain from touching herself as Draco unzipped Harry’s pants. She watched the blonde take Harry’s large, thick cock into his mouth, curling his tongue around the cockhead and sucking.

Harry moaned loudly as his lover took him in and, placing his hands on the back of the blonde head, pushed up as Draco went down. It didn’t take long for Harry to come, shooting his load into Draco’s mouth.

Draco licked his lips as he swallowed his lover’s semen. He sat up again and looked at the girls. Hermione was panting and staring at the boys.

“Hermione!” Draco said while pretending to think about his question.

“Truth!” Hermione answered, not yet ready for a dare. She swallowed the rest of her firewhisky before taking another glass.

“Tell us your kink?” Draco asked with curiosity. He filled his glass, smiling as he noticed Hermione become bright red.

Hermione grew wet at the question. “I like to be spanked...hard!” She felt a buzz in her head and ignored her inner voice to stop drinking.

Harry moaned after hearing this. Apparently they shared the same kink. He looked at Draco before sneaking glances at a gift lying next to his lover. “Is that for me?” Harry asked as he pointed towards the brightly wrapped box.

“Yes, it is, but not before we win this game,” Draco answered while looking at Harry’s pouting lip.

“You can’t wait?” Draco questioned and giggled when Harry shook his head childishly. “You can take a quick peek before we try it out.” 

Harry glanced into the box and gasped. The sight of the whip caused him to grab his cock and give it a hard squeeze. They were going to play his kink after this game.

“Harry!” Hermione slurred.

“Dare,” Harry said quickly, while watching Draco palm his own erection.

“Ride Draco. I want to see him enter you,” Hermione instructed. Her mind had already formed a vision of the two boys together.

Harry’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes and began undressing himself. He turned to Draco and noticed his lover was undressing as well. When Draco sat down again, Harry straddled the blonde and mewled when he felt wet fingers touch his hole. He forgot about the girls and focussed on the sensations. 

Draco stared at Harry’s face as it flushed with heat as he stabbed against his lover’s prostate. He suddenly felt something pressed into his free hand. He then slicked his cock and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

Hermione stared at the two naked boys as they prepared themselves to fuck. Both she and Ginny noticed the boys had quickly forgotten about their audience, who was silently watching Draco enter Harry’s asshole.

Ginny moaned as she stared at Draco’s cock as it disappeared into Harry. The only sounds the girls heard were the moans and groans coming from the boys and their own panting.

Harry closed his eyes as Draco continued push himself inside. He started bouncing on the cock and felt himself coursing towards his orgasm.

Draco changed their position and arranged Harry on his hands and knees before slamming back inside, pounding faster and faster as he rushed towards his own orgasm.

Harry screamed his lover’s name as he came hard, squeezing his hole as he shot his semen onto the floor.

Draco howled out Harry’s name as he filled his lover’s ass. He collapsed on top of Harry at the same moment they heard the dorm door being opened.

“What the hell!?” Ron shouted out in shock as he watched his sister and girlfriend hurriedly dress themselves. His eyes were quickly glued to the naked male couple on the floor. “Great! You couldn’t stay away from each other again?”

“It’s Hermione’s fault!” Harry objected as he stood up naked, dragging Draco towards his bed, closing the curtains and casting a silencing spell.

“Hermione, how is this your fault?” Ron asked as he watched his girlfriend turn red. “Please, don’t tell me you dared Harry to...to...do...that?” he stuttered.

“Yes, I did. Are you sure you’re not up for it?” Hermione asked quietly as she walked towards him and kissed him softly.

“Uhm...what was the question?” Ron asked as he lost the subject of their conversation in the kiss.

Ginny watched the couple walk towards Ron’s bed before she turned and dragged Neville towards her own room. This had been a very interesting day.


End file.
